A Choice to be Made
by There-is-magic-in-your-smile
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor, Amy and Rory off to an unknown place in a time where magic was real. They meet a young man who is different to everyone else when something or someone starts to interfere. People's lives are in danger and the Doctor has no idea what's going on but the strange young man seems to affected differently to them, if only the Doctor knew why.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: (I forgot to add this when I uploaded the story. Sorry!) Hiya! So I love Doctor Who and Merlin so I thought why not put them together! Although I was kind of worried about publishing this just in case I get loads of people telling me that I wrote the characters badly. (I think I wrote them ok) So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

A Choice To Be Made

Chapter One: Camelot

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"What a rubbish question!" The Doctor replied as he twisted one of the controls.

"Okay.. When?" Rory said.

"No idea!" Laughed the Doctor. He looked like a small child at christmas time, his eyes filled with excitement.

"What?!" Rory started to look worried... maybe panicked.

"The TARDIS is taking us somewhere. I can't change the destination!" The Doctor beamed at the two Ponds. This must mean something interesting is going on somewhere in time and space since the TARDIS seemed to be drawn to trouble.

"Relax Rory!" Amy told her husband smiling at him. Rory did not relax but became more tense instead.

"Has this ever happened before Doctor?" Rory inquired watching the Doctor struggle to get control of the TARDIS.

"Uh.. Once. Maybe twice. Or more." The Doctor replied trying to remember. "I've lost count." He admitted. This didn't fill Rory with any confidence or make him relax. The TARDIS tumbled through the time vortex to their unknown destination when they came to a sudden stop. The Doctor fell into the the control console while Amy and Rory fell to the floor. Amy and Rory were getting up when the Doctor rushed past them.

"Ow.." Amy said under her breath as she watched the Doctor rushing towards the scanner. "So?" She said rubbing the arm she had landed on.

"Uh.. hang on.." The Doctor was twiddling with the dials on the scanner. "Well we're in England. No idea when maybe the 6th century actually maybe not."

"Where in England?" Rory said as he walked over to the Doctor.

"Camelot. Anywhere you've been?" The Doctor replied showing Rory the scanner. "No?" Guessed the Doctor judging by the look on Rory's face.

"Wait. Camelot was a real place?" Amy said sounding confused. This question confused the Doctor in turn, that's where they were so it must be a real place surely?

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was never sure if it was just part of the legend or not." She replied with a shrug. Looking at the Doctor's confused expression she elaborated, "You know King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? Merlin? No?" The Doctor just shrugged at her.

"So not the modern day.. Anyway..." The Doctor started fiddling with the controls. Amy started to walk towards the door when the Doctor said "Where do you think you're going?"

"Camelot?"

"Go out there, dressed like that, you'll start a riot" The Doctor replied pointing at her clothes. "You need to go and change. You too Rory."

"Into what exactly?" Rory said raising an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Something more appropriate for whatever year we're in. There's a wardrobe through there. Take your second right, fifth left, straight ahead, past the swimming pool, take another right and it's the first door on your left." The Doctor replied pointing at a door on his left. Amy and Rory ran off to change while the Doctor tried to get the scanner working again. When they returned Rory was wearing a light blue cotton shirt with a belt over it and a black jacket, over some brown trousers and boots. Amy was wearing a floor length emerald green silk dress with gold embroidary and a pair of ballet pump styled shoes.

"This ok Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yeah should be fine!" The Doctor replied, giving up on the scanner. "Come on then!" He called as he ran towards the door. He hadn't been here before which meant so many new things to discover. He reminded Amy of a small dog, a jack russell maybe, just about to go on a walk. Sometimes when the Doctor hadn't been somewhere Rory got a bit worried and felt slightly uneasy with actually leaving the TARDIS. If the Doctor had been to where ever they had landed before it meant that he could tell them about the people and the plants and all sorts, it was a sort of comfort to Rory. Whereas when they landed somewhere the Doctor hadn't been they were almost completely in the dark, on the plus side there was very little chance that the Doctor had managed to upset people somewhere he hadn't been.  
The Doctor was the first to leave the TARDIS, as per usual, then Amy and Rory. The sky was clear, apart from the odd cloud here and there, and it was a warm day. They were stood in a forest clearing with the TARDIS a little further back into the trees. Through the trees Amy could see the tops of a building of some sort.

"That way then?" Amy asked pointing towards the buliding. The Doctor and Rory looked up towards the tops of the building.

"Seems a good place to start!" The Doctor replied. He started to walk off towards the building and the Ponds ran after him. They had been walking for about five minutes when a voice asked them: "Who are you?"  
All three turned to look at the person in question. He was sat on a brown horse with a black mane and tail. He looked like a guard of some sort, he was bearing the crest of a dragon.

"Ah. Hello!" The Doctor said looking up at the guard.

"I said who are you?" The guard said in his loud voice.

"Ah. Right... yes." The Doctor was searching his pockets. He pulled out a little black wallet and handed it to the guard. The guard looked at it suspiciously and opened it.

"Well... this is a strange way to store your invitiation your royal highnesses ." He said after a moment of studying the psychic paper.

"It's just a way to keep it safe." The Doctor told the guard.

"You were not mentioned on the invitation sir. May I ask who you are exactly?"

"I'm their...uh... court physician." He replied after taking a quick glance at the psychic paper himself.

"Ah. You will get on well with Giaus. He is Camelot's court physician." The guard looked at the Doctor thoughtfully. "Well if you'd like to follow me. Uh... do not have horses with you?"

"They were... um... sent back with our guards." Amy said thinking quickly.

"One of them injured your highness?"

"Yes quite unfortunate." Amy replied happy that the guard had come to a conclusion himself, she had no idea what she would have said.

"Do have anything that you brought with you?" Asked the guard looking around for any bags.

"Ah. Yes. We were just getting our bearings. I'll just fetch them." The Doctor told the guard and he ran off towards the TARDIS leaving Amy and Rory with the guard.

Once he had reach the TARDIS the Doctor got the TARDIS to research who they were supposed to be and what they had been invited to while he found out some old fashioned looking bags and stuffed them with clothes and shoes for Amy and Rory. He filled two bags for himself, one full of old fashioned medical equipment just about right for this time period and the other bag had another set of the clothes he was already wearing, including a small selection of bowties, and a set of clothes for formal occasions that were more suitable for the time that they were in (he packed some clothes like what Rory had changed into just in case people asked questions). The Doctor left the wardrobe and raced back to the control room to see what the TARDIS had found. He printed the results off and read them quickly. He stuffed the piece of paper into one of his pockets as he left the TARDIS.

The Doctor returned to where he left the Ponds and the guard and he handed a bag each to Amy and Rory. The guard raised his eyebrow at them with a questioning look on his face.

"We like to travel light." Rory said trying to explain the little they had with them. The guard didn't look convinced. "We.. uh.. don't mind carrying them." He said hoping that was what the guard was confused about.

"Right then sire. I suppose all of you tents and other equipment were sent back with your guards?" The guard inquired.

"Yes. We... um didn't feel like we would need it anymore." Rory said hoping this didn't seem to strange to the guard.

"Your guards would need the tents themselves. You are quite thoughtful, sire." The guard said now seeming impresed with Rory. At this their conversation ended and they set off towards the building. The three travellers hung back from the guard a bit so the Doctor could tell the what he found out.

"So your from a place near Scotland, I think, um... you two are the new rulers as the king has just died. Your going to some meeting with other knigs and queens about some sort of problem this place is having. I assume it will affect the other knigdoms otherwise it would be for the king and queen here to sort out." The Doctor was telling them.

"Uh.. what is the problem exactly?" Rory said with a worried tone, which he hadn't seemed to stop using since the TARDIS had took off.

"Something they've called magic. No not real magic so you can stop looking so excited. I think it must an illness or a codename or something like that. But whatever it is you two haven't outlawed it in your kingdom and apparently it's not a problem for you or your people." The Doctor explained. They walked in silence all thinking about what was going to happen, they walked for ten minutes in complete silence.

"How much do you know about the meeting your royal highnesses?" The guard asked looking back at Amy and Rory.

"Not much." Amy said.

"Only rumours have reached us." The Doctor said hoping to get more information out of the guard.

"Well you'll find out all about it soon. We are nearly there." The guard replied much to the Doctor's disappointment. They contiued walking for a while when a tall wall came into view. It was made out of a white stone and towered high above them. Amy realised that it was the building she saw from the forest, it was a giant castle. It had white walls and some of the roofs a blueish grey colour, there was also a set of big gates at the front with people walking in and out.

"Welcome to Camelot your royal highnesses." The guard said and Amy thought her jaw must have hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! It's been ages! I'm so sorry! I would give you a load of excuses but I just forgot to be honest. I will try to get my act together so you don't have to wait as long. Rachel6564 and Kurami No Yoko thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter Two: Merlin**

The guard led them into Camelot and all around the trio was people selling and buying goods. They saw farmers selling crops, women selling fabric, blacksmiths fitting horseshoes as well as so many more. It was hard for the Ponds to keep track of everything going on around them, though the Doctor didn't seem to be having any trouble. There was colours, sounds and smells all around them, some of which they didn't recognise. The crowds started to thin after a while and they came to see courtyard with a wooden platform in the centre, it had a small set of stairs going up one. Amy guessed it was for making announcements or something.

The guard told them to follow him so they could meet with the king and be given rooms to stay in. They followed him up many sets of stairs, too many in Amy's opinion, along a long corridor and were told to wait outside two very large wooden doors. They only had to wait for a couple of minutes when the guard came back to get them. When they entered the large room they were greeted with a single chair towards the end of the room and two groups of important looking people stood either side of the room all of them looking at the trio. There were tall pillars going along the sides of the room as well as many tall windows along one wall. Stood in front of the single chair was a very serious, slightly scary looking man and judging by the way he presented himself (and the fact he was wearing a crown) Rory assumed he was the king. To one side of him was a handsome blonde man, who looked just as serious but not as scary as the king. To the other side of the king was a very beautiful dark haired woman, who just looked slightly bored. On the woman's other side was a dark skinned woman who was as beautiful as the first but she didn't wear fine clothes like the first woman. On the blonde man's side was a tall lanky young man, who wasn't handsome as the blonde man but had his own sort of charm. The Doctor bowed to them and the Ponds copied him, Amy curtsying of course. The king smiled at them, at least that what the Doctor thought it was, and walked towards them, his arms open in a welcoming manner.

"Welcome to Camelot. I'm glad you could make the council." He said to Amy and Rory.

"It is our pleasure to be here." Amy replied, smiling at the king hoping it would make it seem like she knew what she was doing.

"How was the journey down?" He asked Rory.

"It took a while." Rory answered assuming it would be a long journey from wherever the Doctor had said they were supposed to be from. Judging by the king's expression he was right.

"And you are their physician?"

"Yes that's right, just call me the Doctor." The Doctor replied shaking the kings hand. The blonde man and the dark haired lady walked forwards a bit to greet the trio.

"This is my son Arthur and my ward Morgana." The king said indicating to the two people. The blonde man, Arthur, nodded towards them and the dark haired lady, Morgana, simply smiled at them.

"My manservant will escort you to your chambers." Arthur said indicating to the man he was stood next to. The young man nodded and walked towards the doors and gestured for them to follow. They bowed and curtsied once more and followed him out of the room.

"What's your name then? They never said." Amy asked. The young man turned around in surprise and looked at Amy as if she was mad. "What? Can't I ask you what your name is?"

"It's not that your highness it's just that none of the other guests care enough to ask." He replied shaking his head a little. "Oh my name's Merlin to answer your question." He quickly added. He didn't see the excited looks that Amy and Rory shared when he said his name. He led them down some long corridors and up a flight of stairs and came to a stop outside two large wooden doors. "Your highnesses" Merlin said and opened the doors for Amy and Rory. "These are your chambers while you are in Camelot" Amy had to stop herself gasping. It was a large room with two large windows in one wall. Between the two windows was a dressing table with a large mirror propped against the wall. On the right there was a four poster bed made from a dark wood that had been polished so much that Rory could see his reflection in it. The bed was covered in layers of sheets and blankets, the top blanket being red, as well as many pillows. Hung from the top of the bed were as set of a dark red colour tied to the posts with golden curtain ties. Either side of the bed up against the wall were to small bedside tables made of the same wood as all the other furniture in the room. On the tables were a couple of candles each which stood in tall candle holders. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk with a large gold clasp to keep it shut. Along the same wall as the door was a large wardrobe with an elegant pattern of vines and flowers carved into the doors. Hidden by the side of the wardrobe was a folded screen which, Amy guessed, is what they would dress behind. On the left side of the room was a large fireplace and hanging above it there was two swords and a shield. Also to the left side of the room was a table with four chairs to match it. In the centre there was a large bouquet of a range of flowers that all had a sweet scent to them.

"I hope this room will be adequate while you are here." Merlin said watching Amy and Rory from the door.

"This is more than enough." Rory said turning to Merlin. "Thank you." Merlin bowed his head slightly and lead the Doctor away to show him to his room.

Merlin led the Doctor further down the long corridor and up another set of stairs. They came to a stop outside yet another pair of large wooden doors.

"This is where you'll be staying sir." Merlin said opening the door for the Doctor. His room was almost identical to the Amy and Rory's room except that there was a small desk instead of a large table placed near the fireplace.

"Are all these rooms this big?" The Doctor asked walking around the room.

"More or less sir." Merlin replied thinking of all the other guests chambers he had cleaned in the past.

"Even yours?"

"Of course not sir." Merlin replied shaking his slightly and the Doctor's odd questions.

"Why?" The Doctor stopped looking around the room to face Merlin only to find a look of shock placed upon his face. "What?" The Doctor asked not understanding why the young man looked so shocked at his question.

"Well I am only a servant and Gaius is the court physician so a lot of the room is taken up by his work." Merlin said as if he was stating the obvious. Merlin studied the Doctor for a moment wondering how he was treated by Amy and Rory. It seemed that he has been treated well, much better than Gaius. "You are the court physician for your king and queen?" Merlin asked trying to change the subject.

"Something like that." The Doctor answered vaguely. "Is Gaius your family or do you just live with him?"

"He has started to teach me how to treat people, but he is a friend of my mothers." Merlin replied realising the Doctor would stop asking him questions until he got an answer, a bit like Gaius when he thought Merlin had done something stupid. "How long have you been a physician?"

"A long time. Probably longer than your friend Gaius." The Doctor replied. Merlin didn't understand his answer. This man looked a lot younger than Gaius so how could he have been a physician longer than him? Unless the Doctor didn't know who Gaius was, but most people had heard of him. "I think you would like him." The Doctor looked up at this. "He asks a lot of question too." Merlin added.

"Maybe I should come and meet him at some point." The Doctor grinned at Merlin, who nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you Merlin." The Doctor called to him just before he left. Merlin smiled at the Doctor and left him to his thoughts. He had heard of a man called Gaius before in a legend he was told long ago, maybe the same legend had mentioned Merlin as well. He stood thinking for a few minutes before deciding to go to the Ponds and ask what they think of Camelot. He left his room a walked quickly back to the Pond's room still trying to remember the legend he was once told. He reached the large doors, knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked as soon as he walked in.

"Of what?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Of this place. Camelot. Merlin. The king."

"I don't remember the legend saying that Merlin was good looking. I knew the prince was but I had no idea about Merlin." Amy replied. It was Rory's turn to raise an eyebrow, he had long gotten used to Amy saying things like this around him but it didn't mean he had to like it or that he couldn't wind Amy up. "What?" She said sounding a bit defensive.

"Nothing." Rory said failing to sound innocent and ended sounding sarcastic. Amy just stuck her tongue out at him before laughing. "So what should we do now then Doctor?"

"I think it's time to go wondering, don't you?"


	3. Author's Apology

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAuthor's Apology/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dear Readers... br /I'm sorry about this story. I'm sorry that I have not updated it for soo long. This is why, I'm afraid to say that I have completely lost interest in this story as I keep hitting writers block whenever I try to write so I have decided to give up. I may come back to it one day as I felt like I had a good idea for the story and I may re-write the first two chapters, but if I do then I will upload it here so you won't have to go looking for it. I'm sorry to disappoint any of you. I'm disappointed with myself if I'm honest. I hate to leave things un-finished but I have been really struggling to write this. I'm really annoyed with myself but this is how it is going. I have got another fic in the works and it is going a lot better than what this one did. So if you end up reading it I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry about this but I may come back to it one /I'm sorry, /Bye Xbr /br /p 


End file.
